Fallout: DC Rangers- The Rookie
by CouriersBane
Summary: The DC Rangers cycle of stories will revolve around the faction created by HideousCircus, called the DC Rangers a sadist pro law faction based in the Capital Wasteland. The story The Rookie, is through the perspective of a DC Ranger known as Deadpan, as she comes across a squad of Enclave soldiers who have been killed by Deathclaws and she gives the only survivor a tough choice...
1. Prologue

_Fallout: D.C. Rangers-The Rookie_

_Prologue_

**To All Readers**

**The DC Rangers are a non-canon faction based off of a mod by HideousCircus, i give all credit to him.**

The DC Rangers, also know as the Death Corp Rangers to their prey. They were once apart of a similar group called the Desert Rangers who protected the area known as the Mojave Wasteland. Around 70 years ago a contingent of Desert Rangers moved East to the Capital Wasteland. What they found was a hell hole, with settlements scattered and isolated, mutants ran rampant with absolutely no law. The Lyon's Brotherhood of Steel wouldn't arrive in the Capital for another 50 years so the Desert Rangers did their best to bring law and order. But the more they tried to be good and just the more they failed... so they adapted, wore different armor and discarded their dusters and revolvers and instead took up machin guns and heavy armor. They would do to their prey what their prey did to its victims. They would roast cannibals, rape rapists, and butchers people alive. But they would never harm an innocent.

And now in 2277, 70 years after they arrived in the Capital, they have become hunters, and now there is new prey, the Enclave have arrived in the Capital Wasteland, and neither group has any idea what they're in for...


	2. Chapter 1- Live the Rest of Your Life

_Fallout: D.C. Rangers- The Rookie_

_Chapter 1: A Tough choice_

"Enclave bastards can't even take down a few Deathclaws, fucking pussies". My name is Victoria "Deadpan" Pitch, a Ranger with the DC Rangers, born and raised in the shithole called The Capital Wasteland.

"Damn they killed an Alpha Male guess they weren't as big pussies as I made they out to be- oh lookie here, someone isn't dead". Under a outcropping was a young Enclave soldier, couldn't have been more than 19 years old, he was bleeding pretty bad and i felt the need to help him, but he was Enclave, fascist pychos might as well talk to him.

"Please *coughs up blood* please don't kill me" the soldier says.

"Why hello Mr Johnny America how're you doin today, whats your name kid?" I said.

"My name is Private David Crusoe of the 46th Enclave Verti-"

"Cut the crap Davy Crockett you don't look like you kill a single person, let alone be a fascist purist" I said.

"*he starts to tear up* you're right, they took me from my settlement down in Andale, they just"-

"Oooooh Andale, that town full of Cannibals, heard the Lone Wanderer wiped those bastards off Earth" I said.

"What?!" He yelled causing a spasm of coughing.

"Oh don't worry the Lone Wanderer spared the kiddies and some old man, so down to business, i'm the only person for miles who can help you, but you're with the Enclave, so I have one question"

"What is it" He asked.

"Do you want to live and pretect people, or die knwing that you've done nothing but wrong in your life" I said.

He was crying now, between he shattered blood stained Power Armor and his baby face with tears streaming down it I couldn't stand the sight of him. Then he just stopped, he looked at me and said.

"I want the corpses of my Enclave Commanders who forced me to do unspeakable things to the people of the wasteland, I want to live the rest of this life knowing I'm doing good"

" *I smiled* Perfect"

_To Be Continued_


	3. Chapter 2- A Drink for the Damned

_Fallout: D.C. Ranger- The Rookie_

_Chapter 2: A Drink for the Damned_

After I gave the poor bastard a stimpack, some Med-X and helped his sorry ass out of his power armor I noticed a look come across his face... was it relief, hell if i know. I called in a Vertibird we "liberated" from the Enclave, we repainted it Black gave it teeth at the front and the old Yao Guai head logo of the D.C. Rangers.

Turns out the guy who picked us up was a drinking buddy of mine named Mark... um? wtf was his last name? Ah who gives a damn.

"Hey Mark whats goin on" I yelled.

"Nothing much just cruisin on by when i get a hail from some psycho bitch who needs an extraction so I thought Hey why not and here I am" he said.

"And who the fuck are you calling a psycho bitch you useless sack of mutant shit" I said threw clenched teeth.

"Oh nobody in particular just strap the fuck in both of you and lets get the goins rollin"

"Hey I never got your name" David asked.

"My name is Victoria, Victoria Deadpan Pitch feared from The Commonwealth to The Pitt, killed more people and mutants than I care to count" I said with no small amount of pride.

"Huh never thought a Ranger would be known that far" he said.

"Ooooh she's known all right, for that nice ass she's got, she's killed more than a few men who tried to get between dem legs hahahaha" Mark said.

"Mark you sonavabitch quit talkin AND KEEP DRIVING!" I said trying not to look too flustered.

"So where are we going exectly?" David asked.

"You like to ask way too many questions kid, first off we're going to Megaton to get a drink up in Moriarty's, assuming he doesn't try to haggle too much, then we'll head to our main base near Rivet City to get you evaluated and geared up" I said starting to doze off, traveling by Vertibird always made me tired.

"Soo I suggest both of you get some sleep, we'll arrive in Megaton in a few hours and knowing you Deadpan you probably haven't slpet in 1 or 2 days" MArk said.

" *Yawn* you're close Marky Mark, 2 1/2 days now nighty night" I said and fell asleep.

_**3 Hours Later**_

"Moriarty you bastard if you don't droip the price down 20 caps I'll brain you!" I stammered, i've only gotten about 15 hours of sleep all week and i wanted to be fucking wasted by the time I got back to base and sleep for 15 or so hours.

"Fine fine you fucking crazy bitch I'll drop it down 8 caps hows that?"

"Alright I'll take it" I said.

"_Fucking 14 caps for a whiskey Irish fucking bastard" _ I grumbled under my breath knowing that a pissed off Irishman like Moriarty could draw a handgun as fast or faster than one of the Predator Rangers, Elite Rangers.

" So how badly di he haggle you this time" Mark said slyly at me.

"Bastard sold me whiskey for 14 caps, cheap bastard" I said.

"Pssh he could've asked you for more and then you'd proably end up like Nova over there" he said.

"Yeah yeah whatever, so David aren't you gonna drink something?" I asked.

"Wha what, oh no I don't drink" He said.

"WHAT?!" both me and MArk said in unison.

"You can't be a DC Ranger without being either a alcholholic or addicted to some kind of drug, takes the stress off the job" Mark said.

"For god's sakes Davy you grew up in a town full of cannibals and were kidnapped by a fascist military organization yet you won't drink?!" I said.

"Well sorry its not like I ever got a chance, I only lived in Andale until I was about 12 and the higher ups in the Enclave frowned upon fott soldiers drinking" David explained.

"Well then todays your lucky day Davy my boy cause me and this bastard Markey are gonna turn you into a proper drinker, we all pay a share of the tab, MORIARTY! BRING US A KEG WILL YA!" I yelled.

"Alright lass, that'll be 75 caps" Moriarty said in his usual Irish accent.

"You know what give us two for 150 caps, its gonna be a looong night for us" I said through a somwhat evil smile.

"Guys don't I get a say in this?" Mark plead.

"NO!" both me, Mark and even that bastard Moriarty said.

And so began a long night of nothing but drinking laughing and Mark nearly dying of alchohal poisoning. I was definitely gonna sleep well when I got back.

_**18 Hours Later**_

Why the fuck are the higher ups making me train David, I only got 4 of the 15 hours of sleep I wanted just to be told that Davy Crocket was to become my aprentice.

"Well Davy my boy are you ready?" I said.

"Ready for what?" Dayid said a little scared.

"For the worst training experience of you r life cause when my sleep gets interupted I become one mean bitch, so prepare youself for hell my boy"

_To Be Continued_


End file.
